It's not Rocket Science
by Stellanti Nocte
Summary: Hermione has done her research and she's ready for her first night in bed with Sirius! HG/SB established relationship. Mature sexual content.


**Warnings: **mature sexual content

**Pairing:** Hermione/Sirius

**Summary: **Hermione has done her research and is ready for her first night in bed with Sirius. HG/SB established relationship. Mature sexual content.

**A/N:** So, this just came to me one night and I figured, what the hell? Let's write it! Oh, and it's pretty close, so Happy Belated Birthday, Slylove! I'm dedicating this little pwp to you, Love! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>It's not Rocket Science<strong>

Hermione worried her bottom lip with her teeth as Sirius pulled her into his bedroom, holding both of her hands and walking backwards. It was their one-year anniversary, and she had been planning for this night for weeks. She was ready. She had perused every book known to man on the subject and was confident that she could handle what lay beyond Sirius' bedroom door.

Still, the prospect was daunting. Hermione was proud to say that she was a virgin and could think of no one better than Sirius to be her first. The man hadn't been her first love, but the twenty-six year old woman had never felt this strongly for anyone before.

As the door closed behind her, a strange mixture of excitement and rationality overcame her. She was extremely curious and aroused about the situation, but at the same time, the knowledge she had recently digested flowed to the forefront of her mind.

_Start with a kiss, beginning slow then turning deeper and more desperate. Move to the neck, ears, or collarbone whilst simultaneously beginning to undress. Then, begin the fellatio. _

Sirius smiled reassuringly at Hermione and moved forward slowly with a confident swagger. He pressed her against the closed door, slid his hands up her bare neck, and cupped her cheeks. Just as Hermione had read, the kiss started out sweet with lips rubbing against each other. She moaned encouragingly when Sirius deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue inside her mouth. Merlin, the man was an amazing kisser! He always seemed to find all of her erogenous zones and turn her into a whimpering mess.

The older man moved his hands down to her waist as Hermione knotted hers in his hair. Momentarily lost in the silky curls of Sirius' hair, the woman didn't notice that his hands had slid under her shirt until the hot fingertips were trailing down her spine. She shivered and leaned her head back against the door in order to regain some semblance of concentration. It was time to move on to the undressing phase.

The brown-eyed woman lifted her hands to Sirius' shirt, but tackling the buttons was harder than she'd expected. Of course, it didn't help that the gorgeous man had transferred his talented mouth to her neck and her hands just wouldn't stop shaking. Finally, with a frustrated huff, Hermione pulled out her wand and vanished the shirt with a flick of her wrist. The books never said _how_ she had to go about undressing her partner.

Sirius chuckled at her impatience. Hermione would have been mad at him for laughing at her if it weren't for the fact that his laugh turned her to mush faster than his kiss did. So, she settled with a mild glare and turned her attention to the well-muscled chest now exposed to her curious eyes.

She'd seen Sirius shirtless before, but had never gotten the chance to touch. The toned pecs and six-pack were tanned a beautiful bronze and looked smooth and hard and drool-worthy. There was a light scattering of dark hair covering the skin. Unable to contain the need to _feel_ any longer, Hermione reached out and rubbed her hands over the hard muscles. Sirius groaned appreciatively and the brown-haired woman smiled in accomplishment.

Then he removed _her_ shirt and the next minutes were lost in exploring each other's bodies. Some time later, the two managed to finish the undressing process and migrate to the large king size bed in the center of the room. Hermione, having previously been on the receiving end of pleasure, decided that it was time for her to take over and repay the man in full. With a gentle shove, Sirius fell back onto the bed. Hermione then straddled the tall man and proceeded to worship his body with her mouth, starting at his lips and working her way down.

As she passed over his quivering stomach, she became aware of the hot rod just a little lower. Hermione paused and stared at the hard penis. All of her research came back to her at once, and she found herself faced with a crucial decision.

What should she do first? Squeeze it? Lick it? Rub it? Would Sirius prefer if she fisted him or sucked him off? Should she fondle his scrotum, too? Perhaps rub them together and tug on them, like one of the books said? Or should she suck on them? What about—

Sirius noticed his girlfriend's indecision and couldn't help but smile fondly. Hermione always considered every option before choosing her course of action, no matter the situation. He reached out and captured her chin, gently coaxing her to look up at his eyes rather than his cock. Though, it _was_ arousing to have her staring so intently at it…

"It's a simple organ, Hermione. Just touch it. You don't have to be fancy about it. " Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Sirius cut her off with a mischievous smile. "Yes, some men like certain things done, but we're all the same when it comes down to it; we're sensitive and any touch is welcome."

_Especially at this point_, Sirius thought, with a sympathetic glance towards his painful erection. He loved Hermione, really, but all this teasing was driving him mad with lust!

Smiling sheepishly, the twenty-six year old woman reached down and tentatively wrapped one hand around the throbbing cock. Sirius sighed in relief and moaned in ecstasy as Hermione's touches became more confident. Damn, but his girlfriend was good when she put all of that research into action! With a seductive grin, the older man flipped their positions.

It was going to be one hell of a night!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
